


Potential

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vern knows potential when he sees it. Mostly.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential

If you don’t push someone they never reach their full potential.  
Nobody knew this better than Vern Schillinger.  
He tried to push Hank and Andy, but they were too weak and succumbed to the drugs and that fucking prag of his.  
He did better with Keller, at least at first.  
He took a snot-nosed kid with a daddy kink and turned him into a lethal and beautiful weapon with an agile mind. He was almost worthy of wearing the Schillinger family name.

Of course every son rebels against the father eventually.  
Keller did it by falling for that weak prag.  
Just proved that he had a flaw somewhere deep inside.  
Beecher reached that flaw and pushed it to the surface.  
If you push someone enough they might open their heart to you.  
The weak prag had potential Vern never saw and that was his undoing.


End file.
